Yi Lin Snippets
Yi Lin Overhears This just makes me wonder how Yi Lin would react to waking up and seeing Hayoda and Jing away from the camp. Yi Lin: (jumping up and bouncing excitedly) Oh oh, oh oh oh, this is it! (Sneaking off in the directions of voices) Yi Lin: They called me mad. MAD! Well who's mad now?! Not I! Not! I! (After climbing a tree to listen to what they’re saying, they’re talking about Tseng and Irah, Yi Lin only yawns) Hayoda: Knowing my luck her parent’s will arrange her to marry Tseng. Jing: Perhaps we should get married and really stick it to them. (At this, Yi Lin falls from the tree.) Yi Lin: I heard that! You can’t deny it anymore! Jing: Oh my gods! She landed right on her head! Go get Tseng! Hayoda: Don’t let her fall asleep, keep her talking. This Is What Yi Lin Actually Believes Azula: It's been a while since your last visit. Ty Lee: Sorry pumpkin, I couldn't get leave from Su-Captain. (Same scene, in Yi-Lin-O-Vision:) Azula: Life has been hell without you. Ty Lee: It's OK my love, I'm back in your arms. It's So Obvious Irah: Princesses are supposed to be rescued by dashing adventurers. (Azula chokes on her drink. Ty Lee starts patting her back.) Ty Lee: You okay, pumpkin? Yi Lin: (whispering in Irah's ear) I told you. "Pumpkin"? How are you not seeing it? I Can Show You The World ]]Tseng: So, you just broke out into song. To her. Yi Lin: Yeah! It just felt right somehow. Tseng: Okay...let me get this straight. You were just standing there, watching her with the wind blowing through her hair all dramatically. You noticed the amazed look in her eyes as we sailed the seas, paused to consider how this was such a beautiful moment between yourselves...and proceeded to compose an impromptu serenade about exploring the wonders of the world hand-in-hand with one another. (Yi Lin considers this for a moment.) Yi Lin: Pretty much, yeah! (Tseng's expression turns fierce as he points a finger at his sister's chest, using the digit to stab at the air in emphasis of every other word.) Tseng: Alright, that's it. You give me that book. Truth or Dare Yi Lin: My turn! I piiick...Irah! Irah: Ummmm. Hm. I guess tru- Tseng: For pity's sake, no! Irah: -th. (THUNDER) Hayoda: Ho boy. Irah: What? Tseng: Irah. You never pick truth on Yi Lin's turn. Never. (THUNDER) Yi Lin: Mwahahahahaha! And, if Jing were with them... Yi Lin: I pick... Jing! Jing: Hm, OK, I guess tr- Tseng: No! Jing: (stopped just in time) What? Why? Tseng: You never pick truth on Yi Lin's turn. Never. Jing: (throwing her arms into the air) Fine, then, I choose "dare." (THUNDER) Tseng: Nooooooooooooo!! (Yi Lin glances at Hayoda, her bubbly mirth replaced by a mischievous grin) Irah Tries to Explain Things Yi Lin: I don't understand. How can Tseng and Jing be together? Proof doesn't work that way! Irah: Proof isn't an exact thing, Yi. It never follow any rules. Yi Lin: What do you mean? Irah: I mean...you don't use what's in here...(points to her head)...you use what's in there. (points to Yi Lin's heart) Yi Lin: What? Irah: (sighs) You can't be in love with someone just because you told them to. The should be in love because they just do. Yi Lin misinterprets it somehow, much to the annoyance of Irah. Yi Lin thinks Irah is falling for her, spends the next few days overreacting over anything she does or just plainly avoiding her. She gets "the talk" (an lengthy explanation she gets from Tseng whenever her shipping goes out of hand). Yi Lin Must Never Know (Regarding Ty Lee and Azula: "If those two actually ever do anything genuinely romantic, it should be when Yi Lin isn't in the room. And everyone agrees not to tell her because then there'd just be no living with the girl.") Yue: What a nice couple. Tseng: SSSHHHHHH Jiyoda Yi Lin: Wow, Hayoda and Jing have so much...PASSION for each other! Tseng: Hey, don't start with that now, not with Jing. Yi Lin: (Mumbling, and voice cracking) I was just saying...*sniffs* Tseng: (Petting her head) There, there, I didn't mean anything by it. Yi Lin: (Her voice suspiciously back to normal) So, it's OK then? Tseng: *sighs*...Fine. Branching Out Yi Lin will never completely abandon her shipping, but over the course of their adventures, she starts to gain additional interests. In this case, writing letters about all the exiting stuff that happens on their trips. Or at least, what she thinks is exciting. "Of course, even with new interests, Yi Lin still does not quite get it:" (The kids are sitting around a bonfire, doing their stuff. Yi Lin is furiously writing on a piece of paper by the light of a bonfire. Yue breaks the silence.) Yue: "What are you writing, Yi Lin?" Yi Lin: "It's a letter." (Hayoda perks up.) Hayoda: "What? You're not writing about that silly evidence stuff in your shipping log?" Yi Lin: "It's not silly. Besides, I haven't got time for that right now. I have to write to a friend about all the things that happened today." Tseng: "You mean like the volcanic eruption we almost caused?" Yi Lin: "No." Irah: "Oh, are you writing about us chasing off the Hogsnake Bandits then?" Yi Lin: "No." Hayoda: "What about when Yue bent a rock almost as big as herself out of the ground. That was pretty big." (Yue blushes and tucks her knees under her chin.) Yi Lin: "No. I am writing about those pretty rocks we found at the beach." Predictions "I just this image of Yi Lin paying off a fortune teller to BS them:" (Fortune teller turns to Hayoda) Fortune Teller: And you will find great happiness with...I'm seeing a girl with a bow... (Of course it all backfires for Yi Lin when they meet up again to see Irah with a bow in her hair.) Revenge That Guy: At last, my revenge is complete! Now all I have to do is light this accursed book on fire! Tseng: That's not really that great a revenge on all of-- Yi Lin: YOU MONSTER!!!! Revenge of the Zutarans/Sith Yi Lin: Hey, Mom, I was wondering... Katara: What happened Yi Lin? Yi Lin: Nothing! No, I was just thinking about all those stories you and Dad told us, and well, I was wondering... Katara: Its alright 'Lin, just say it. Yi Lin: Why didn't you end up with Zuko? Katara: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! Yi Lin: .... *scribbles down notes* Katara: *slightly disoriented* I'm sorry, sweetie, what were you going to ask me? I think I just blacked out a little. Elsewhere, Fire Lord Zuko shoots up out of bed... Zuko: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! Mai: *sleepily* hm... what was that? Zuko: Nothing.... its just.... I sense something.... a presence I haven't felt since... NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! A Few Good Men Yi Lin: "Tseng, we live in a world that has slashes. And those slashes have to be linked by men with quills. Who's gonna do it? You? You, Hayoda? I have a greater responsibility than you can possibly fathom. You weep for canon and you curse the Shippers. You have that luxury. You have the luxury of not knowing what I know: that canon's upsetting, while tragic, probably saved love. And my existence, while grotesque and incomprehensible to you, saves love...You don't want the PROOF. Because deep down, in places you don't talk about at parties, you want me linking those slashes. You need me linking those slashes. We use words like OTP, fanon, PROOF...we use these words as the backbone to a life spent creating something. You use 'em as a punchline. I have neither the time nor the inclination to explain myself to a man who rises and sleeps under the blanket of the very PROOF I provide, then questions the manner in which I provide it! I'd rather you just said thank you and went on your way. Otherwise, I suggest you pick up a quill and make a fanfic. Either way, I don't give a fig what you think you're entitled to!" Tseng: "Did you set up a date between Yue and Ching?" Yi Lin: (quietly) "I did what you wanted me to..." Tseng: "Did you set up a date between Yue and Ching!?" Yi Lin: "You darn friggin' right I did!" Category:Snippets Category:Yi Lin